Bubble Butt
by mitsukinekouchihaagain
Summary: Jamás pudo superar el orgullo que le produjo saber que era lo que más amaba Youngbae de él. Había momentos en los que lo único que hacían después de un largo día de trabajo era recostarse sobre un sillón, el sobre Bae, y dejarle disfrutar de eso que tanto amaba, pero durante sus actividades de cama las cosas siempre variaban. One-shot / PWP / BIGBANG / BaeRi


Nota: Todo lo que se presenta en este fanfic es ficticio, solo utilizo a las personas y ambientes para crear algo para divertir, entretener y hacer un homenaje a la pareja que se presenta, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Tenía ya mucho tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza, tal vez demasiado hasta que por fin me tome el tiempo para hacer, pero me tomo más tiempo de lo esperado terminarlo LOL

Pero al final la inspiración llego gracias a una serie de eventos, ejemxvideos, y una visita a una muy interesante sex-shop que me dejo una idea más.

Aaaah y este hermoso gif /YqLPvxKCBP

Pero dejemos el blablableo y vallamos a lo interesante :3

Ambos cuerpos se movieron por la cama frotándose el uno contra el otro, el sonido de las sabanas era interrumpido únicamente por los jadeos ahogados que ambos hombres producían.

Sus erecciones se presionaban una contra otra por sobre la tela de los boxers mientras unas manos masajeaban con vehemencia la piel tostada de la espalda de Youngbae, las suyas acariciando su cadera, presionando travieso el hueso de la cadera de Seungri.

Difícilmente tenían tiempo para ellos dos a pesar de que vivían en el mismo departamento. Cuando tomaron la decisión de vivir juntos habían pensado que era lo mejor para mantener su relación estable, relación que desde el principio había sido difícil de mantener por demasiadas razones. Youngbae había tenido problemas para aceptar su relación, más que nada por la educación cristiana que había recibido desde niño, después, por el que podría decir su familia y amigos. Superado eso, comenzó a lidiar con su problema de confianza con el maknae y que tan enserio estaba tomando su relación. Por su parte, además del problema de aceptación, Seungri había tenido que aprender a tener paciencia para esperar el tiempo necesario que le tomara a su novio estabilizar sus sentimientos.

El punto era que al final no se habían equivocado en dar el siguiente paso como pareja y comenzar a vivir juntos. De no estar compartiendo techo se verían únicamente en la YG, si dirigirse un par de miradas se podía considerar eso. Entre actividades en solitario o en grupo y ayudar a trainers y nuevos grupos debutantes, ambos terminaban demasiado cansados como para ir a visitarse o quedarse de ver en algún lado, aunado a eso las preocupaciones de mantener un bajo perfil en sus citas, simplemente era agotador. Compartiendo techo al menos les quedaba el consuelo de llegar a casa agotados y caer en los brazos del otro entre las sabanas, hablar tranquilamente un rato y disfrutar de un pequeño momento intimo en la seguridad de su departamento, sin fans, sin cámaras. Solo ellos dos.

Pero por ahora tenían una semana libre y no tenían pensado salir de esa habitación, no al menos por los primeros días.

Sus labios hinchados producían un chasquido constante cuando se encontraban en besos furiosos, sus lenguas en la boca ajena saboreando todo a su paso, de vez en vez se escuchaba el sonido de succión cuando alguno de los dos atrapaba su lengua dentro de la boca del otro.

Cuando se separaron y sus ojos se encontraron Seungri no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que surco su rostro al sentir una sensación burbujeante en su estómago, sus dedos delinearon la fuerte mandíbula de su amante antes de apoyarse en su antebrazo para levantar su cuerpo y llenar de besos su rostro—: ¿Que tan duro estas? —Susurro despacio mientras descendía su mano por su pecho marcado, pasando por su abdomen y tomando su erección por encima de la ropa, apretando tentador la punta con sus dedos.

— Seungri —Gruño por lo bajo empujándolo para que quedara recostado en su espalda por completo y poder acomodarse entre sus piernas, embistiendo para retomar el agradable placer de sus penes rosándose —, pero que niño tan más travieso —Le sonrió y enterró su cara en su cuello para comenzar a chupetear la piel que se hallaba debajo de su boca, dejando pequeñas mordidas mientras comenzaba a descender por su pecho. Pellizco con sus dedos los botones endurecidos que decoraban el pecho blanco del menor —: ¿Que con estos pequeños? ¿Son para mí? —Murmuro mientras tomaba uno en su boca y lo delineaba rápidamente con la lengua.

Seungri le miro excitado llevarse su pezón a su boca y se arqueo extasiado llevándose una mano al rostro para morder sus dedos cuando Youngbae le mordió con fuerza, tironeando de su pezón, enterró sus dedos en el cabello rubio y presiono su cabeza contra su pecho incitándole a que comenzará a chuparlo. Su respiración se agitó cuando sintió que sus manos se habían desplazado hasta su trasero y habían comenzado a apachurrarlo con fuerza.

Seungri amaba a Youngbae, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. De ese amor que parece que te va a consumir poco a poco sin que puedas o quieras hacer algo para evitarlo. Se dio cuenta de eso cuando después de la primera vez que estuvieron juntos había tenido miedo de que el mayor no despertara a su lado y cuando le aterro la idea de que Bae le rechazara, bien le habían tocado un par de meses de sufrimiento para que el otro aceptara que estaban locos el uno por el otro. Y esos meses le habían sido suficientes para no querer separarse de él nunca más.

Ri lo amaba tanto que había aprendido a amar lo que más le molestaba de su hyung. Había aprendido que es lo que más le gustaba hacer, de que es lo que más le gustaba hablar, que es lo que más le gustaba vestir y lo más importante, había aprendido lo que más le gustaba en la cama.

— ¿Quieres que me dé la vuelta? —Bae asintió frenético y lo ayudo a recostarse sobre su estómago, ahogó un jadeo cuando tuvo frente a él el perfecto par de glúteos que su pareja poseía.

— Me encanta —Apretó sus nalgas con fuerza, exprimiéndolas extasiado —, las amo ¿Lo sabias? —Seungri se rio contento y levantó sus caderas al aire. El moreno trago duro, recorrió sus piernas con sus manos sin llegar a tocar más halla de ellas.

El menor jamás pudo superar el orgullo que le produjo saber que lo que más amaba Youngbae era jugar con su trasero. Había momentos en los que lo único que hacían después de un largo día de trabajo era recostarse sobre un sillón, el sobre Bae, y dejarle masajear la curvatura de sus nalgas mientras le daba pequeños besos, no más, no menos. Y no lo iba a negar, él también lo amaba. Adoraba como su pareja le tocaba y le hacía sentir un sinfín de sensaciones maravillosas con el simple hecho de masajearle, o cuando le alababa con algún piropo tonto con un par de palmadas a sus pompas.

Pero durante sus actividades de cama, bueno, las cosas siempre variaban.

— ¿Lo amas? —Se estiró como si de un gato se tratase, sus movimientos siempre llenos de esa sensualidad que solo el poseía—, es sólo para ti ¿Lo sabias? —Paso una de sus manos por encima de uno de sus glúteos y lo palmeo suavemente, produciendo un movimiento que hizo a Bae babear.

— Oh dios —Youngbae ahogo un gemido cuando Seungri comenzó a mover sensualmente su cadera con movimientos de arriba abajo, movimiento que le hizo ahogarse con su propia respiración. Jamás, en su vida, creyó que semejante baile le resultaría tan tentador y sensual—, oh santo dios ―Soltó nuevamente cuando el movimiento se hizo más vigoroso, sus manos temblaron ligeramente―: ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? —Lo sujeto de la cadera para pegarlo contra las suyas mientras Seungri continuaba con el movimiento, su miembro erecto encontrando lugar entre el espacio que producían los dos cachetes, soltó un gemido ronco y no lo pensó dos veces y le bajo los boxers rápidamente, recostándose sobre su espalda manteniendo la posición.

— Tu sabes que yo puedo aprender muchas cosas —Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y se froto cariñosamente contra el otro—, tócame Bae, por favor ―Escuchando la petición del muchacho Youngbae paso sus manos por la espalda blanca y después deslizo una de sus manos hacia su pecho, acariciando los ligeramente marcados músculos de su abdomen bajando hasta tomar su pene y comenzando a masturbarlo despacio. Bae rio suavemente cuando el otro apretó las sabanas y agacho la parte superior de su pecho hasta que toco el colchón―: mhn… más rápido.

― No comas ansias ―Le beso cariñosamente la mejilla―, sabes que tengo que hacerlo suave y lento para que disfrutes lo mayor posible ¿O no quieres disfrutar? ―Recorrió su mandíbula con besos y después paso su lengua por la parte trasera de su oreja haciéndolo jadear.

― Te divierte verme así ¿Verdad? ―Le reprocho con la mirada. Bae le sonrió y le beso suavemente antes de volver a masturbarle igual de lento pero aplicando más presión, especialmente en la punta.

― ¿Cómo puedes creer eso mi vida? ―Dejo su pene y comenzó a acariciar sus nalgas―, apóyate sobre tus manos de nuevo ―Seungri hizo lo que le dijo al momento y empezó a besar la línea de su espalda, bajando hasta llegar a su coxis donde paso la lengua lentamente―, tú sabes que tu placer es mi placer ¿Cómo crees que te haría sufrir por algo así? ― Youngbae solía decir que su placer era su placer todo el tiempo, así que no era raro que buscara cosas nuevas para satisfacer sus necesidades, completamente contrario a lo que la gente pensaría, el siempre buscaba cosas nuevas para experimentar en la cama y tenerlo satisfecho, especialmente en ocasiones especiales. No es que su novio fuera un pervertido, al menos no más que él, simplemente era un increíble amante. El hombre, la persona perfecta para él.

El menor grito cuando le dio un fuerte mordisco en uno de sus glúteos. Jadeo y gruño cuando Youngbae comenzó a dejar mordidas por toda su cadera y trasero, acariciando con sus manos y pasando las uñas por la piel dejando pequeñas líneas rojas―, ¡AH! Deja de jugar y hazlo ya ―Tomo aire de golpe y se arqueo cuando sintió su lengua tibia por sobre su abertura anal. Tomo una almohada y la presiono contra su pecho volviendo a inclinarse sobre la cama. Youngbae pasaba su lengua continuamente sin ejercer demasiada presión, simplemente buscando relajar el apretado anillo de músculos mientras separaba y apretaba cada nalga, dándole más espacio por donde pasar su lengua; cuando noto que Seungri había dejado la posición que le había ordenado paso su brazo por debajo de su cuerpo y lo levanto nuevamente.

― Sujétate de la cabecera de la cama ―Murmuro―, te quiero así por ahora, así que no vuelvas a agacharte ―Le dio un azote que dejo una marca roja―: ¿Entendido? ―El menor asintió suavemente provocando que le diera un azote más fuerte―: ¡¿Entendido?!

― Si, sisisisi, por favor, no pares ―Apretó el acolchado de la cabecera y se mordió el labio cuando Youngbae tomo uno de sus testículos con su boca y lo succiono con fuerza para después pasar su lengua por el escroto y subir lentamente hasta su ano asegurándose de dejar un rastro húmedo de saliva―, T…mmhn… mas ―Taeyang movió su lengua en círculos alrededor de su entrada y comenzó a penetrarle con ella, Seungri gimió mientras sentía como la lengua tibia acariciaba su interior, su saliva lubricando y humedeciendo su interior; quiso empezar a masturbarse pero el mayor quito de inmediato su mano de un manotazo―, Bae, por favor…mñh, necesito ¡AAH! ―Youngbae había comenzado a presionar sus pezones sin llegar a pellizcarlos, simplemente pasando la yema de sus dedos por ellos sintiendo lo duros que estaban. Seungri movió la cadera ansioso por más, podía sentir el aliento caliente del moreno acariciando su piel húmeda mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado lentamente buscando introducirse más profundo, agacho la cabeza y miro su miembro goteando líquido preseminal, una presión caliente instalándose en la parte baja de su vientre.

Youngbae sujeto sus caderas con más fuerza y gruño cuando sintió el recto de Ri apretarse alrededor de su lengua, movió tan rápido como podía dentro del estrecho canal su lengua, los gemidos de Seungri resonando en la habitación.

― ¡BAE! ¡BAE PARA! Voy a… voy a venirme ―El nombrado sujeto su erección y le masturbo con fuerza hasta hacerle acabar. Los brazos del menor temblaron y se dejó caer sobre las sabanas manchadas.

Youngbae sonrió mientras lamia despacio su entrada sintiendo como el aun pequeño agujero palpitaba ligeramente―: no recuerdo haber dicho que podías recostarte ―Se levantó y fue hasta la cómoda que estaba en contra de la cama y abrió uno de los cajones sacando un paquete y una lata de gran tamaño de color rosado la cual escondió detrás de su espalda―, cierra los ojos…

― No. Sabes que no me gusta eso de blind sex ―Se sentó en la cama mientras trataba de quitar el cabello húmedo por el sudor que le tapaba la vista.

― Dices eso porque no lo hemos intentado... Cierra los ojos, es algo que querías ―Al escuchar eso Seungri cerró sus ojos de inmediato, Bae sonrió y puso la lata en sus manos―: ábrelos.

― ¿Qué es? ―Al menor le tomo un momento identificar que era pero cuando lo hizo salto de la cama a los brazos del moreno, quien lo recibió riendo―: ¡El kit de tantra! TE AMO ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? ―Le beso varias veces emocionado.

― Internet ¿Por qué preguntas si ya lo sabes? Tú mismo me lo mostraste ―Le sujeto de los muslos sin soltar el paquete que llevaba en la otra mano y lo recostó de nuevo en la cama dejando el paquete a un lado de su cuerpo para tomar la lata antes de que el panda pudiera abrirla y dejarla en el piso a un lado de la cama―, pero eso lo usamos en otra oportunidad ¿Te parece? Tengo otro juego preparado para hoy.

― ¿Esas cosas son bolas chinas? ―Murmuro Ri inseguro mientras el mayor volvió a girarlo para que quedara apoyado en sus manos y rodillas―, no estoy seguro de estar listo para eso.

― Seungri, cállate y déjame hacer mi trabajo ―Se llevó un dedo a la boca y lo humedeció lo mayor posible, después de retirarlo de su boca paso su lengua por sobre el ano de Seungri antes de introducirlo lentamente―, no te agaches ―Separo sus piernas y se acomodó debajo de él, su miembro aun flácido frente a él.

Comenzó a meter y sacar su dedo, masajeando el anillo de músculos buscando estimularle. Cuando Seungri comenzó a murmurar excitado y su pene comenzó a hincharse empezó a rotar su dedo lentamente mientras pasaba la lengua por la punta de su miembro―: aah, si ―Tomo la punta entre sus labios y succiono suavemente sintiendo como iba endureciéndose en su boca. Rodeo el glande con su lengua y presiono la punta de esta contra la abertura de su pene.

Movió su dedo con más fuerza sin comenzar a dilatarlo buscando su próstata. Para ese momento Seungri ya no podía parar de gemir como lunático. La sensación de la boca caliente de Taeyang y sus dedos le tenía sobre estimulado.

― A― ¡AHÍ! ―Seungri se empujó contra la boca que le succionaba con más fuerza provocándole arcadas al mayor―, lo sienaaah, lo siento p―pero es que se siente tan bieeenhm ―El dedo de Bae había comenzado a masajear su próstata con movimientos suaves. Sentía el líquido preseminal en su lengua así que con su mano libre apretó la base del duro miembro―, me voy aaah, me voy a venir otra vez ―Llevo una de sus manos hasta la cabeza del mayor y enterró sus dedos en su cabello, tironeando suavemente de él.

Youngbae saco su dedo y lo llevo, junto a otro, a su boca para volver a lubricarlos con su saliva. Bien mojados introdujo ambos, esta vez comenzando a dilatarlo con movimientos circulares, con el dedo medio buscando su próstata cada vez que estaba cerca de ella―, aaah mhn ya, ya ―Su otra mano masturbo lo que no estaba dentro de su boca y le dejo terminar en ella.

Seungri se dejó caer a un lado del otro, una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro mientras veía como Youngbae se pasaba su lengua por los labios. Sonrió y extendió sus brazos hacia el mayor quien acepto el abrazo―, eres el mejor ―Le beso intenso y apretó sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo―, pero creo que ya es tu turno ―Elevo su cadera y se froto contra él, sintiendo la erección del otro por encima de su vientre.

― ¿Estás cansado? Ya sabes ¿De la posición anterior?

― Mis rodillas lo están ―Miro como tomaba dos almohadas y las apilaba una sobre otra.

― Acomódate ―Seungri le obedeció y acomodo su cadera sobre los cojines, tomando otro y lo acomodo debajo de su pecho para estar más cómodo mientras escuchaba como abría el paquete plástico que había estado reposando en la cama―, relájate.

― Espera, espera ¿Qué es eso? ―Quiso darse la vuelta pero la mano presionando su espalda le detuvo.

― Es lubricante.

― No. Eso era una maldita bola china, no quiero que metas una maldita bola china ¿Qué pasa si se queda atorada dentro? ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo vergonzoso que sería eso?! ¿Te das una idea de cómo tendría que sacarla? ―Una mano le callo y le hizo mirar la esfera rosa que Bae puso frente a él.

― Es lubricante, lo juro ―Seungri lo acerco a su rostro para verla mejor y de inmediato sintió el agradable aroma que desprendía, el otro le acerco el paquete para que pudiera ver y leer todo lo que venía en el―, se va a deshacer cuando este dentro ―El menor le miro aun inseguro y volvió a mirar la bola, estuvo así un rato, llevando sus ojos del paquete, a la bola y a Youngbae, hasta que asintió. Bae sonrió contento y le beso los hombros y el cuello, sus manos deslizándose lentamente por su espalda y sus costados hasta acariciar sus nalgas. Apretó la bola en su mano para calentarla un poco y después la comenzó a rozar contra su entrada, la presiono y comenzó a introducirla despacio.

Seungri gimió cuando empezó a sentir como la esfera se deslizaba en su interior, abriéndose paso con ayuda de los dedos del otro hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente dentro, casi de inmediato comenzó a sentir como esta se ablandaba dejando una sensación húmeda y caliente en su interior―: aaahm está caliente ―Se contrajo apretando la almohada que se encontraba debajo de el―, se siente muy caliente.

― Se siente bien ¿Verdad? ―El pelinegro entreabrió los ojos para ver como Bae se masturbaba lentamente con los boxers ligeramente abajo―: ¿Tienes calor? ¿Viste que tiene afrodisiaco? Te hará sentir mejor que nunca, te hare sentir mejor que nunca.

Seungri se mordió los labios con la mirada nublada en placer―: Te quiero dentro ―Alzo su trasero al aire, moviéndolo de lado a lado―, te quiero ya ―Bae se bajó los boxers por completo arrojándolo hacia algún rincón de la habitación―, ha sido mucho tiempo ya. Quiero sentirme lleno de ti ―Jadeo cuando sino las manos del mayor sujetar su cadera mientras alineaba su erección con su dilatada entrada.

― ¿Listo? ―Paso la punta de su pene por entre sus nalgas antes de introducirla lentamente mordiéndose los labios al sentir de golpe lo verdaderamente caliente que estaba Seungri por dentro.

― Aaah si ¡Así! ―Estiro su mano y apretó el trasero del moreno con ella, empujándolo contra su cuerpo para que entrara por completo. La lengua de Youngbae se pasó por la parte superior de su espalda, saboreando el sudor que cubría su piel. Un aroma a frutas inundando la habitación―, muévete.

Seungri sintió un escalofrió cuando escucho a su amante gemir con fuerza mientras salía de su interior para introducirse nuevamente de golpe, produciendo un sonido hueco al chocar sus pieles húmedas. Con la misma fuerza de esa primera envestida comenzó un lento vaivén que hizo gemir a ambos, Youngbae se estiro y recorrió la barbilla de Seungri con besos dirigiéndose hasta su boca para dar comienzo a un beso húmedo que termino por excitarlos más. Las envestidas se volvieron más fuertes, el menor gimió en la boca del otro antes de soltar del beso y gritar para cuando sintió como su próstata era rosada suavemente, ansioso por que fuera golpeada directamente se inclinó dejándose caer sobre los cojines que estaban debajo de él.

Las manos del moreno sujetaron con fuerza las caderas del otro―, cierra un poco tus piernas ―Apoyo sus rodillas en el colchón, sus piernas a cada lado de Seungri mientras este le obedecía haciendo más profunda la penetración, el cambio de ángulo permitió que ambos se estimularan de forma más directa.

― ¡Y―Youngbae! ¡Así! ¡MAS! ―Tironeo de las sabanas con la respiración agitada y la cara roja. Habían pasado días desde la última vez que habían estado juntos de esa manera en la cama y sabía que era por eso que su cuerpo estaba más sensible de lo normal pero aunado a lo que sea que Youngbae le había dado, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper. Gimió con fuerza cuando sintió el pecho del mayor presionándose contra su espalda, su cadera frotándose contra su trasero deteniendo el sonido de piel chocando―, Baeby ―Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y le susurró al oído mordiendo la piel que tenía a su alcance.

― Aaah, Riri ―Apretó una de sus nalgas mientras que llevaba su otra mano hasta la boca del menor, introduciendo sus dedos dentro de su boca―, chúpalos, chúpalos de esa forma que… así, justo de esa manera ―Movió sus dedos sintiendo como luchaba por retenerlos dentro, su lengua moviéndose alrededor de ellos―: Dios, Seungri, aah…si sigues apretándome así v―voy a…

― Baeby… b―Bae ―Le nombro como pudo con sus dedos dentro de su boca, un calor recorriendo su interior al eyacular Youngbae dentro de el―, o―otra vez… ¡Mhaah! ―A pesar de que el otro había terminado en ningún momento se habían detenido las penetraciones siendo el menor esta vez quien las controlaba con sus caderas moviéndose frenéticamente de adelante hacia atrás, auto penetrándose, la corrida haciendo mucho más fácil los movimientos. El moreno se alzó sentándose en la cama y giro a Seungri haciendo que quedara apoyado sobre su espalda, su cuerpo inclinado por los cojines. Le sujeto por los tobillos y elevo su pierna izquierda para que quedara cerca de su rostro y poder besar el talón de su pie, pasando la lengua por la planta y llegando hasta los dedos, los cuales se dedicó a besar uno por uno―, noo aah, cosquillas ―La ligera risa de Youngbae llego hasta sus oídos haciéndole fruncir el ceño mientras gemía, sus labios recorriendo su pantorrilla lentamente para después acariciar la parte interna de sus muslos y separando sus piernas lo mayor posible.

― Me encanta que seas tan elástico ―Le sonrió con la respiración entrecortada mientras apretaba su piel blanca―, me encanta todo de ti belleza ―Se agacho para atrapar entre sus labios uno de sus pezones y comenzó a succionarlo suavemente. Ri se arqueo y trato de enredar sus piernas alrededor de Bae pero sus manos se lo impidieron.

Dio un grito cuando el mayor comenzó a moverse de forma violenta mientras tomaba el otro pezón en su boca. Sentía como el semen que se hallaba en su interior comenzaba a escurrirse lentamente por su entrada debido a la fuerza de las penetraciones. Apretó su erección con su mano y comenzó a masturbarse con fuerza, su mirada fija en los pequeños ojos del moreno quien le veía con su boca pegada a su pecho, mordiendo y pasando su lengua por la piel blanca, marcándolo.

― ¿Otra vez? ―El menor asintió entre gemidos y jadeos―, yo también ―Le dio un apretón a sus testículos antes de juntar su mano con la que tenía Seungri en su pene y le masturbo con fuerza, reduciendo la velocidad con la que movía sus caderas.

― ¡BAE! ―Un chorro de semen salió disparado y se esparció por su pecho mientras Seungri se aferraba a lo que podía.

― Ah, creí que saldría más ―Youngbae se pasó la lengua por los labios―, ahora me toca a mí ―Se apoyó en sus rodillas mientras alzaba su cuerpo y la cadera de Seungri con él, iniciando un vaivén agresivo y violento. Su amante grito y le apretó con sus piernas con miedo de caer al colchón, lejos del pedazo de carne caliente que parecía querer perforarlo hasta las entrañas. Los gemidos roncos de Youngbae llenándole los sentidos mientras se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, incapaz de apartar la mirada del dios de piel morena brillante por el sudor que tenía frente a él, las envestidas volviéndose erráticas―: s―Seungri ¡Seungri! ―Lo recibo en sus brazos, una sensación de calor, que nada tenía que ver con la corrida que se esparcía dentro de él, le lleno el cuerpo mientras juntaban sus labios en un beso fogoso y húmedo pero lleno de emociones. Miro a los ojos a Youngbae quien le sonrió cansado antes de plantarle un beso en la frente provocando una sonrisa tímida, el sudor de su cuerpo cayendo por gotas hacia el suyo.

Se quedaron en esa posición con la respiración agitada, sus brazos enredados alrededor de sus cuerpos.

Youngbae se deslizo fuera de Seungri mientras este le daba pequeños besos en los labios, aun sin sentirse completamente agotado. El moreno se estiro para tomar las colchas que se hallaban en el piso y cubrir sus cuerpos aun calientes.

― Mmm no, ven aquí ―Le llamo Ri estirando sus brazos. El otro sonrió y se recostó sobre su pecho pasando sus brazos por la cintura delgada de su novio―: te amo ¿Lo sabias? ―Murmuro el menor con una sonrisa, la punta de sus dedos acariciando travieso la piel tatuada de la espalda de su amante―, te amo mucho, mucho.

― Lo sé ―Le beso la punta de la nariz―, yo te amo también ―Miro divertido el puchero del menor―, mucho, mucho ―Agrego con tono divertido.

― No puedo esperar para que usemos todo lo de ese kit, de solo imaginarlo me dan más ganas ―De no haber estado sujeto por los musculosos brazos de Bae habría saltado fuera de la cama para abrir su regalo―: no me harás esperar hasta nuestro aniversario ¿Verdad? ―Le miro con ojos suplicantes.

― No lo sé. No falta mucho ―Miro divertido la expresión de impaciencia que hizo―, ya, ya, te prometo que nos escaparemos un día de estos ¿Vale? También quiero descansar, hemos tenido mucho trabajo últimamente.

― Lo se… pero ni creas que descansaras de mí, si es que me comprendes ―Youngbae rodo los ojos y después frunció los labios pidiendo un beso. El menor correspondió de inmediato―: No descansaremos de esto ¿Verdad? ―Bae le dedico una media sonrisa.

― No si me tienes más lindas sorpresas como la de hoy ―Apretó su trasero suavemente―, definitivamente tienes que hacer eso para mí de nuevo.

― Puedes ver muchos videos en YouTube de chicas sexys haciendo twerking ―Youngbae le miro como si fuera idiota―, hombres demasiado sexys haciendo twerking ―Frunció el ceño.

― Si me interesara ver a alguien más haciéndolo no te pediría que lo hicieras para mí ¿O realmente te gustaría? ―El menor negó rápidamente.

― Pues no… pero… sigue siendo algo vergonzoso ―De repente se soltó a reír acostándose sobre su espalda―, ya me imagino tu cara, eres un pervertido, no sé porque te gustan tanto los traseros.

― No, nononono, no me gustan los traseros, me gusta TU trasero ¡Y NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!

― Ya, ya. Así te amo ―Quiso abrasarlo de nuevo pero el mayor lo rechazo

― Ash ―Se acomodó en la cama―, solo por eso tú vas a apagar las luces. Y a dormir ―Se cobijó mejor.

― Oye no, aún es muy temprano ―Se metió debajo de las cobijas, Bae le miro confuso y después soltó un jadeo cuando sintió la lengua de Seungri recorrer toda su longitud―, aun te falta venirte una vez más ―Se escuchó de debajo. Youngbae se pasó una mano por el rostro hasta su cabello rubio, aguantándose los jadeos.

― Ugh, de verdad quería descansar.

Y bueno, como dije, me quedo una idea, solo espero que no me tarde tanto en hacerla :3 sé que no será así, pero bueh...

Espero hayan disfrutado de esto porque yo si me divertí escribiéndolo xD

Amor y abrazos~

PD. Ni siquiera sé si alguien leerá esto xD


End file.
